How to add a Smoke Screen to a Map
By JAG_Alpha I wanted some smoke on my beached so I came up with this effect, its 3 DefGunDamage smoke effects beside each other, u could add more but I was think of if might have effects on players fps rates. Each of the smoke effect has 3 defgundamage smoke I used about 7 of them on that beach,and there r about the same size and the 8m Plank in BC,which is a good marker to use as u can c which way its faceing. So first use BC and use the 8m plank and put them in the place u want them to be& faceing the wright way.save and exit. So heres how to get it..ohh btw I started I was doing a water explosion so I called it water_exp,but u can change that to anything u want,,, like smoke? First extract you map.(rfaextractor.exe will do it) Then go to the folder u extracted to,and in you main level dir make a Objects folder (make a folder call it Objects) In that folder make a Objects.con file(notepad will do)in that file put in this line run water_exp/Water_exp (or what ever name u used) and save it there. Now make a dir in the objects dir give it the same name u used(makes it easy)and in that folder u make 3 con files First make a Geometries.con (notepad will do) And copy this in to it GeometryTemplate.create StandardMesh explFire_Test_m1 GeometryTemplate.file explFire_Test_m1 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 0 0 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 1 100 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 2 200 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 3 400 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 4 600 GeometryTemplate.setLodDistance 5 999 Save and close (That’s how far u can view it from) Then make a Objects.con (notepad will do) Put this in ObjectTemplate.create Bundle water_exp ObjectTemplate.geometry explFire_Test_m1 ObjectTemplate.setHasCollisionPhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.hasMobilePhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.saveInSeparateFile 1 ObjectTemplate.hasArmor 1 ObjectTemplate.maxhitpoints 25 ObjectTemplate.hitpoints 25 ObjectTemplate.Material 40 ObjectTemplate.addArmorEffect 25 e_DefGunDamage 0/0/0 ObjectTemplate.addArmorEffect 25 e_DefGunDamage 0.5/0/7 ObjectTemplate.addArmorEffect 25 e_DefGunDamage 0.8/0/14 Save & close The last 3 lines is the position of each of the 3 ,if u notice the last diget go,s up by 7 for each defgundamage effect,this is how far apart they r so 1 effect is about 7 units in width ,add more see what mappens!! Last make a water_exp.con (or what ever name u used) (notepad will do) And put this in run objects run geometries Save & close Now open your StaticObjects.con And at the bottom u should see all the planks u put there,just change the name from Plank_8m to water_exp (or what ever name u used),,,and that,s it Save & close Now put your map back in a rfa file (MakeRfa.exe will do)On a note when u make the rfa do not select to compress (it takes weeks)it will be 2 times the size,just use bc v1.1 and save ot to another name(don’t use any numbers)it wil compress it back to size,and to stop and lock ups or missing sounds u might have already put in there,close bc the reopen,open the copy u made, and save it again under the orginal name,so all the paths have the same file name,bc will not change level names in sound scripts .ssc files, deleat the copy to stop any confusion,,BC is confused enough as it is.. when its finshed copy yourlevel.rfa back to you BF\levels Folder (make a back up first) Now when u try you map there should be 3 smoke effects for every plank u placed.